1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fused electrical plugs, such as used, for example, on extension cords, and to the providing of spare fuses.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Needs
Electrical plugs having replaceable internal fuses for opening an electrical circuit responsive to excess current flow are known for use as add-on plugs in decorative light sets, as add-ons to extension cord plugs, and for direct use as extension cord plugs. Typical designs are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,904,691; 2,462,934; 3,833,875; 3,976,967; 4,080,039 and 4,178,061. If a fuse in one of these plugs is blown, there is, of course, need for a replacement fuse, but this may not be on hand and may be difficult to obtain if it is not a standard size or style. Accordingly, there is a need for a fuse plug providing its own spare fuses and for improved fuses to better meet the spare fuse requirement.
For safety reasons, the wire leads to an electrical plug should be firmly fixed in position in the plug body; but for economy of assembly, it is preferred that screw, rivet or solder connections not be required for holding the wire leads and their terminal contacts in position. It is also preferred for economy that the plug body be injection molded and that the wire leads, contacts and prongs of the plug unit be capable of being quickly placed in position after the body has been molded, and that this be done without sacrificing safe and reliable operation of the plug.